


Spill the beans

by Ceciliedr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bat Brothers, Batbrothers (DCU), Confusion, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Siblings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: The bat clan's many secrets leave their allies confused, until they eventually get at least some answers.Jason drops off a few misbehaving team members at Mount Justice and ends up sharing more than he bargained for.
Relationships: M'gann M'orzz & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 588





	Spill the beans

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know my knowledge of the batfam stems largely from other fanfics. And a heads up for mentions of being buried alive and all the other things that come along with Jason's death and resurrection. Not in too much detail, but now you know.
> 
> I was really debating just deleting this story, but it's already done and somebody is probably going to like it. So I'm posting it anyway.

Jason hacks the ramp and drives his motorcycle straight into Mount Justice. Coming to a screeching halt in the central area. Spotting Dick among the ensemble heroes. Good. Despite their battle stances, none of them jumps at him to start a fight. Might be the shock, or more likely, it could be because of the three fools laying unconscious in his newly acquired sidecar.

He parks the bike and glares at Dick, knowing his brother will understand the gesture despite the helmet. Jason dismounts and gestures to the heap of unconscious teen heroes.

“I think these belong to you.” Even the voice modulator can’t hide the irritation in his tone. It doesn't lessen when he feels someone prode at his mind.

Jason thinks back. Focuses on the feeling of panic thrumming through his veins. The stale air getting thinner and thinner with each labored breath. Nails breaking and splitters biting into his flesh, blood running down his fingers. Dirt hitting his face as his lungs burn. Jason lowers his mental shields for a split second.

Magan stumbles back clutching her throat. Conner catches her as she heaves for breath with wide unseeing eyes.

“Stay out, I have worse memories than that.”

Wondergirl prepares to launch at him, but a hand signal from Nightwing has her standing down for now. Albeit with fists clenched and her whole body bleeding tension. Conner is shifting between giving him murderers glares and looking worryingly at M’gann. Who’s breathing has turned to quiet sobs, tears running down her face. Jason feels kinda bad about that.

“What happened?” Dick has his leader voice on.

“Your little gamma team decided to take an unsupervised field trip to Gotham.”

“They-”

Dick is cut off by M’gann, who’s staring at him with wide eyes, tears still leaking down her cheeks.

“You were buried alive.”

“Something like that, it’s old news.” Jason shrugs it off, hating that the reminder can still make Dick flinch. The other two are staring between him and the martian. “Getting back to-” All heads turn toward the sound of a door opening. Impulse freezes in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

“It’s-” His cuts off by Tim smacking a hand over his mouth. Eyes darting around the room. Dick and him are probably the only ones that notice with the white lenses of his mask.

“Heya Replacement. You need to keep a better eye on your teammates.” Jason points a thumb at the side cart, where Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy are just beginning to steer, Blue Beetle still out cold. “They completely blew the Cambino case, had to take care of his crew.”

“Take care?” Dick’s stern tone has Jason rolling his eyes.

“Relax Goldie, I did it your way. Nevermind the even bigger mess that leaves behind.”

“You two work with a villain.” Wondergirl is looking disbelieving between the three of them. Jason glances towards Tim.

“More like they blackmailed me into doing their dirty work.”

“It was a bribe.”

“Like you wouldn’t have resorted to blackmail if I had said no.” Tim just shrugs, they both know it’s the truth. Dick is pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He’s on the League's most wanted list,” Conner says, a frown between his eyes. M’gann is standing on her own power again and has wiped away the tears. But her eyes are still wet and has yet to waver from him.

Jason puts a gloved hand on his chest. “Wow, Dickiebird I’m flattered you guys think so highly of little old me.”

“Names.” Dick’s tired voice says like clockwork.

Jason lets out a huff. “Please, the new kid mouth over there already spilled the beans on that one.” He gestures towards Impulse who is literally vibrating on the spot. Tim’s stern look probably the only thing keeping his mouth shut, since Tim removed his hand again.

“How did you find out?” Wondergirl demands.

“I know who all of you are,” Jason smirks behind the helmet. “Sandsmark.”

“Hood stop antagonizing the team.”

“But it’s so much fun.”

“Little Wing.” Dick’s voice is a mixture of sternness and exasperation. It has Jason snickering under his breath. He more senses than hears movement behind him. Jason steps aside, gripping the attacker around the neck and slamming him down onto the cave floor. He has a knife at La'gaan’s throat before he even thinks it through.

Looking up he spots Tim holding back Impulse with a hand thrown in front of his chest. Dick has stepped between him and the two powerhouses, hands hold up palms showing, his back to Jason.

“Neptune's Beard. Why are you all just standing there?” La'gaan is glaring at Jason despite the apparent threat to his life. Either very brave or very stupid. After what happened earlier Jason is leaning towards the latter option.

“Maybe because I could gut you like the catch of the day if I felt like it?” Jason makes sure to roll his entire head alongside his eyes, so nobody misses the gesture. But he does remove the knife and steps back, moderately surprised when the Atlantean doesn’t immediately jump him again.

“What going on?” Garfield’s voice is hesitant. He’s sitting on the edge of the cart, tail swiping back and forth in a nervous gesture behind him. Jamie's eyes are open, but he’s still more laying down than sitting up.

“You three.” Jason points between them. “Tossed weeks of work down the fucking drain, care to explain why?”

Dick’s automatic uttering of language, gets him the finger on just as automatic a response. Jason hasn’t taken his eyes off the troublemakers.

“Eh.. what?” Beast Boy’s eyes are flickering between him and the other members of the team.

“Who gave you permission to poke your noses around in Gotham?”

Garfield looks between Nightwing and his sister. “Why is the Red Hood lecturing me?” His voice is pure confusion.

“Because you are a fucking moron.” Jason bites out, patience really wearing thin at this point. Patrol yesterday ended up in fresh stitches and Cambino insisted on meeting before noon, apparently thinking the daylight would keep the cities many vigilantes away.

“And you’re a mass murderer,” La'gaan says, getting back on his feet. “Who’s been allowed free reign in Gotham for months.” The Atlantean is looking between Nightwing and Robin, accusation hanging heavy in the air.

Jason snorts. “Like any prison could hold me.”

“What about Arkham Asylum?” Cassie challenges.

“That isn’t going to happen.” Dick’s tone leaves no room for argument at the same time Tim says; “We are never putting him in Arkham.” With a voice colder than the north pole.

Jason actually feels a little touched at their quick defends. The idea of being trapped anywhere near Joker has shivers running down his spine. Jason covers it up by crossing his arms.

“Besides that place is like a revolving door.” The modulator helps to give his voice an almost disinterested tone. “But back to what’s important.” He looks at Tim. “After the idiots crashed the meeting I had to take both them, Cambino, and all his men down. I accused him of setting me up, but I doubt that is going to do much damage control.”

Tim’s brows are furred, mouth set in a thin line. Jason knows it means he’s running senarius through his mind at rapid speed, trying to formulate a plan. Jason looks at Dick instead.

“Looks like the two of you have to find another way into their crime imperium.“ Jason smirks. “May I suggest getting an in through the clubs, you would make a decent stripper.”

Dick flips him off. 

Tim splutters, “you’re not getting those upgrades before we have our information.”

“Not my fault your team are idiots, I did my part.” Jason crosses his arms. “It’s bad enough I had to drop the kids off, I’m not their freaking babysitter, but today is going to raise questions we don’t want answered.” He gestures to the flabbergasted heros. “And I’m not talking about the team, if I lose control of the drug trade we are going to have another gang war.”

“You’re still a drug lord?” Comes Impulse's voice. Jason stares him up and down, noticing the kid shifting his weight around rapidly.

“You’re the speedster from the future? Bart Allan, Barry’s grandson?”

“Yeah.” The kid says, Jason ignores the team's shocked expressions at the casual namedrop. He already told them he knew.

“You know who I am?”

Bart nods.

“Who I used to be?”

Another nod.

“Okay.” Jason nods, mostly to himself. “Tell anybody about it and breaking your legs will be the least painful thing I do.”

Jason ignores the shouted protests with an eye-roll. Kids a speedster, they heal fast. Blue Beetle has finally gotten back to his feet, hissing something under his breath. La’gaan looks about ready to go for a round three. M’gann is still staring at him and it’s frankly getting creepy.

“Hood.” Dick scolds.

“Relax. The kid just has to keep his mouth shut and we’re all good.” Jason turns back to his bike now that all the unwanted passengers have left it.

“You can’t just leave,” Wondergirl exclaims.

“Watch me blondie.”

“You three owe us all an explanation,” Conner states firmly, moving towards the bike like he’s going to get in Jason's way. He really doesn’t have the patience for this shit-show.

“I would like an explanation too,” Garfield says. Conner puts his hand on the handlebars and Jason lets out a growl. He might care a lot about his old teammates, but today is really getting on his last nerve.

“Kent if you don’t remove that hand, I will prove how easy it’s to get your hands on kryptonite if you know the right people.” Jason has to fight to keep the green out of his vision. Taking several deep breaths to keep the pit-madness under control. He’s getting better at ignoring it, but it’s not like it’s fading quickly.

Jason nearly breaks the hand landing on his arm on instinct, before registering it belongs to Dick. Tim is standing on his other side, domino mask not enough to hide his worry, not to Jason at least. Conner has backed away several steps.

“Little Wing?” Dick asks softly.

Jason takes another breath. “I’m okay Big Bird, I have it under control, just had a long week.”

“Anything we can do?” Tim asks, putting a hand on Jason’s shoulder. The added contact does wonders to push the last of the pit away. Jason shakes his head.

“I just need to get out of here.”

“You can’t just let him go.” La’gaan is shaking with rage. “Neptune's Beard. He’s a murdering psychopath who decapitated eight drug lords.”

Jamie nods. “Lagoon Boy has a point hermanos.”

Jason puts a hand over Tim’s as his little brother tightens his grip. Jason’s face is hidden, so he just inclines his head slightly. Happy to see some of the lines around Tim’s mouth smooth out.

“Why don’t we all calm down and feel the aster.” Dick tries with a blinding smile, turning back towards the team. His blocking their access to Jason with his own body, Jason wonders how many of the team members notice it.

“Explanation,” Conner growls. His brothers both look at him and Jason shakes his head. He’s just getting used to having his family back. Still dealing with the pit-madness and all that happened. He’s not ready to confront people who knew the kid he used to be, because that kid never made it out of the warehouse. Jason’s somebody else now and still figuring out who.

“Sorry can’t do that,” Tim says matter of fact.

“You clearly act familiar with a well-known villain and expect us to be okay with that?” Cassie is just staring at them. Dick shrugs.

“You don’t need to know.”

“Bullshit. I don’t care how you bats do things. We need to be able to trust our team leader.” Conner stares down Dick, who’s doing a remarkable job about not squirming under it. Jason should have known better than to come here, but it’s not like he could leave the trio knocked out on the docks of Gotham.

“It’s a Gotham thing, you will just have to trust my judgment,” Dick says.

“I’m beginning to think it’s impaired.” Wondergirl spits out.

“How do we know this isn’t another case of mind control?” Garfield’s tail is curled around him as he half hides behind Jamie, who mutters something about not killing any of them. The scarab probably giving him trouble, according to Tim it’s rather murderers.

“No mind control, it’s all crash.” Impulse gives Jason a look “just a bat thing. Secrets are the mode, but they will probably come clean at some point.” He doesn’t sound all that sure about the last part and Jason gets why. Batman isn’t anybody’s definition of open, the old man still tries to keep secrets from even them.

“He just threatened you minno.” La’gaan stares at Bart, who just shrugs.

M’gann starts slowly hovering towards them, eyes still wide and focussed on him. Jason feels himself tense up as she nears. Dick and Tim both sends him questioning looks, Jason shrugs and focuses his attention fully on M’gann.

“What do you want M?”

“I-” she hesitates and slowly puts a hand on his cheek. It’s probably the guilt from earlier that makes him allow it. Instead of trying to get through his mental shields, there is a gentle tug. M’gann’s invitation into her own mind. Jason takes it, despite knowing it carries its own risks.

The cave melts away around him.

They are standing on a flower mark, the plants swaying in a gentle breeze. It’s a little cliche for a calming mindscape. Jason is still wearing his helmet and gear here, combat boots firmly planted in the grass. M’gann is in her fully human form. But slowly her skin turns green before her whole body shifts to that of a white martian. Jason has only seen this form a few times before.

“You’re not surprised?” She asks. Jason shakes his head, appreciating that she is saying the words ‘out loud’ in here, when a mind link would be more natural for her.

“You have seen this form before?”

“I told ya, I know practically all there is to know about you guys.” Jason crosses his arms. He’s paid attention to the new team members since he came back. Dick and Tim helped fill in the blanks.

“That memory before.” She hesitates “it was a coffin.”

“Wierd things happen in Gotham, I’m sure you have heard stories.”

“What happened to you, those feelings-”

“It’s horrible, I'm well aware since I lived through it.” Jason cuts her off, not wanting to think about the long list of his memories that fit under that description.

“The bat’s they… treat you differently.”

“Not like a villain?”

M’gann shakes her head slowly. “Not like an enemy.”

“What of it?” Jason’s arms are still crossed, so instead, he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“They treat you like one of them.” She continues before Jason can deny it. “I have been around Dick’s mind a lot through the years, enough to easily pick up on his mood and some of his stronger feelings.”

Her red eyes feel like they are staring into the depth of his soul and Jason suddenly regrets hearing her out. He’s got a real bad feeling about this.

“You know all our secrets, but Dick doesn’t care because he trusts you with them. He loves you.” Jason notices a hope growing in her eyes, can feel the space around him almost vibrate with it.

“You all treat each other as family because you are.” M’gann has tears running down her face, hands clasped in front of her. Her voice is small and so so hopeful.

“Robin?”

Jason is clutching the fabric of his jacket, wishing there was any way to get out of here without giving her an answer. He might be able to force his way out. But there are only so many ways to do that without seriously harming M’gann, and the memories he would have to use would all but confirm his identity. She is still staring at him with so much freaking hope in her eyes.

Fuck it.

It only takes thinking about it for the helmet to disappear, leaving him in the domino mask underneath. Jason would feel too exposed without it.

“Heya M’gann.”

Her smile is blinding, even on these different features. “You-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Jason holds up a hand. “The second Robin died, I’m just what crawled out of his grave.”

M’gann’s eyes are wide as she slowly morphs back into her more human appearance, still with the green skin. “I’m still me no matter what shape I take. People change as they grow up, but it’s still them, just in a slightly different form.”

It sounds a lot like what Dick’s been saying. Jason runs a hand through his hair.

“Most people aren’t murdered, then come back for a round two.”

“I’m glad you came back.” Her smile might actually end up blinding him if she keeps going like this. Jason rubs both hands over his face, feeling a lump in his throat and a heaviness behind his eyes he refuses to give into.

“You don’t know what I have done, La’gaan wasn’t lying about those heads.”

“I don’t care… or rather.” She says when Jason just stares at her. “I care about you more. You mean more to me than any mistakes you have made.”

She takes a hesitant step towards him. Jason rolls his eyes and opens his arm, feeling her weight hit his chest. He’s much taller than her now. M’gann arms encircle him, his armor turning into a t-shit as she presses closer. Jason had no idea a hug could feel so good when it’s all in his head.

“I’m so happy you're alive,” M’gann mumbles into his chest. Tears slowly creating a wet spot on his shit. Jason doesn’t care. He hugs her close for what could be hours, it’s not like this place follows the laws of time.

“Are you going to tell the others?” M’gann asks as she finally pulls away, albeit keeping her hand on his arm. Jason grimaces since he really wasn’t planning on it.

“They would be overjoyed to know.”

“I’m a drug lord and barely a vigilante. Not everybody is as forgiving as you.” Jason ruffles her hair.

M’gann shrugs “they will still be glad to know you are alive.”

“Guess they won’t let me out the damn Mountain without telling them something.”

“I think you should tell them, but it’s your choice.” She squeezes his arm. “I will help you get out if you wish.”

“Even against Conner?” Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Even against him.”

“Damn.” Jason can’t seem to keep his hands out of his hair today. “I think that might deserve a real name.” It’s not like it would be hard to figure out since she already knows Tim and Dick’s civilian identities. But Jason wants to tell her himself.

“I would be honored.” Maybe she only does bright smiles?

“The name’s Jason Todd.”

“Nice to meet you.” M’gann envelops him in another hug. If he wasn’t used to the hugtopus that is Dick Grayson he would probably be starting to feel overloaded on them. Another thought occurs to Jason. She might be able to help him with the pit problem, not that he is ready to tackle that at the moment. But maybe someday soon.

“Guess it’s time to face the music.”

She gives him a questioning look “are you sure?”

“Probably had to happen someday,” Jason shrugs “can’t have them doubting the other bats.”

“Okay, are you ready?”

Jason takes a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

M’gann puts a hand on his cheek and just like before the world melts away around them.

The cave comes back into focus around him. Jason has no idea how long they have been in the mindscape, but a couple of minutes have passed at most. The team is still arguing with his brothers. M’gann steps back and everybody immediately notices the smile plastered across her face, eyes all but sparkling with happiness. That girl really does wear her feelings on the outside.

“M’gann what happened? What did you do?” Conner looks between the two of them.

“You okay?” Tim asks, beating Dick to it by a millisecond if his worried look is anything to go by.

“I’m fine.” Jason sighs “but Miss M found out and kinda convinced me to come clean.” Everybody is looking between him and M’gann at those words.

“As long as you're sure Little Wing.” Dick moves around him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tim still has a firm grip on his other on and Jason feels a thousand times better with his brothers at his back.

“Guess I won’t be breaking your legs anyway.” He shots at Bart, who just grins at him in return.

“Here goes nothing.” The helmet comes off with a hiss. Jason looking at the assembled heroes through his domino mask. Most of them just look confused. But Conner is staring at him slackjawed.

“You- how is?”

“It’s really him.” M’gann puts a gentle hand on Conners arm, who just shakes his head in disbelief.

“Would someone please explain what is going on?” Wondergirl shouts in frustration.

“He looks almost like-” Beast Boy stares at the floor, like he can see through it to the memorial beneath the cave.

“Like the death kid down stairs.” Jason can’t help but grin, though it feels more like a show of teeth. “Red Hood, crime boss of Gotham and protector of crime ally, also-” he puts the helmet on the bike he’s still standing next to. “The second Robin to Batman, who got blown up by the joker, woke up in his own coffin and got tossed in a Lazurres pit shortly after that.”

Tim and Dick are both tightening their grips on his shoulders to the point of pain, but Jason is just happy to feel them there.

“He’s our brother,” Tim says proudly.

“Which we have kept on the down-low to keep the criminal underground from tearing the city to pieces,” Jason rolls his eyes, “and since the pit comes with fun side-effects like homicidal rage.”

“We are just trying to stay whelmed while we work it all out.” Dicks megawatt smile is back on, Jason can hear it in his voice.

“Why not tell the Justice League?” Blue Beetle asks.

“Bat paranoia.” Jason answers before wincing, “also there is still a high chance of me shooting out someone’s kneecaps if they corner me on a bad day.” He fixates the moronic trio with a glare “you guys are so lucky in don’t harm kids.”

“Isn’t there a higher chance of them cornering you if they think you’re a bad guy?” Beast Boy is scratching his head.

“People normally stay out of Gotham or at least give us a heads up first.” Dick’s gaze is stern as he looks between the misbehaving members of his team. “And we will definitely have a long talk about your little trip later.”

“Any more questions?” Jason asks, feeling more and more exhausted by the second. Maybe he should ask Tim where he hides the caffeine, no way the little junkie doesn’t have a stash here.

Conner doesn’t say a word, instead stepping up and grabbing Jason in a hug so bone-crushing, he’s happy to be wearing armor.

“I’m so glad you're alive.” Conner keeps a hand on his shoulder, apparently as afraid as M’gann that he’s going to vanish if they let him go too long. Jason would complain about it, if he didn’t find the weight of the others hand so comforting.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice was one of my favorite shows when I was younger, so happy they got more seasons and really looking forward to seeing what happens in season 4 when it's out.


End file.
